The present disclosure relates to amplifiers, and, more particularly, to a multistage amplifying circuit connected to a plurality of amplifying circuits.
Limiter amplifiers of a frequency modulation (FM) radio receiver, or intermediate frequency (IF) amplifiers of an amplitude modulation (AM) radio receiver typically use multistage amplifying circuits to achieve a high gain by amplifying minute input signals, and can achieve a high gain ratio by dependently connecting a plurality of amplifying circuits in various stages. A need exists for multistage amplifying circuits which can output through a common amplifier a plurality of analog input voltages.